marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peteparker
Helper status Hi Nathan -- I asked the tech boys to give you helper status... I'm expecting that'll happen today. Once it happens, you should have admin powers on every wiki, and you'll see "delete" and "protect" tabs popping up everywhere. Let me know when you see that stuff, so I know it all works right! -- Danny (talk) 17:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Yay! Hi, Nathan! It's great to see you getting started on the wikis! I'm glad you created a bunch of disambiguation pages and added some cool images. One thing I want to mention -- my preference is for using the full names of characters and films, including "The" -- so "The X-Men" for the team, rather than "X-Men". It's Wikipedia's house style to take articles out of character names -- but not book titles or band names, for some reason. That never made much sense to me. I think the other Entertainment folks feel the same way, although I may have just nagged them into it. :) I'm also putting some of the disambig pages together, so folks don't have to click from one disambig page to another. Blah blah, I'm a wiki addict. -- Danny (talk) 16:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hey Nathan, just getting rid of the red link. :) -- Phillip (talk) 16:30, 23 April 2008 (UTC) IRC All right, I just want to know because all the other wikis where I edit have IRC channel and I'm always there, and I want to add Marvel Movies to the list ;) If the idea works, please let me know :) 18:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to let you know I've been assigned to update this wiki over the next 5 days. I'm going to need to put in new right and left columns that adhere to our AD policy, and was thinking of jazzing up the main page. I think I main page slider would be cool with images from the upcoming films. What do you think? Also, how about a custom wordmark and skin? Any other suggestions for features/tools/articles you'd like to see on the wiki? Thanks, Bchwood 18:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I feel like it isn't official because of the style so maybe more Marvel Movieish and I have also had a little argument of what the heroes and villains should be called and so I was trying to make them by their codename and this was taken place in the Heroes talk page but I was happy to have it by their codename and in the template have their real name with that title but we don't have it, so we can't do it. I'm trying to find out more but when I do I'll post it up because there is much more. Thanks New Captain 10:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thor: The Dark World Video Hi Nathan, I wanted to let you know we're planning on producing a video for you guys to support the release of Thor: The Dark World. We were impressed with the trivia you have compiled here and on marvel.wikia.com, so the video will showcase interesting trivia from Thor movies, comics, and other media from both wikias. We're really excited to make this and hope you will help us to promote it. We're expecting to have it by next Wednesday at the latest. Let me know if you have any thoughts! Cheers, Peter 17:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Peter! :Great! We're always excited to see what you guys come out with. Just point us in the direction of the video when it's up, and we'll get it to the right places. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:14, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::The video can be seen here: Thor Trivia Video. Thanks! :) ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:16, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia's Gothic Community Takeover Hey there! You might already be aware of this, but Wikia is currently running a contest where we're asking communities to Gothify their Wikias, similar to how Wikias changed up their look for Halloween, and we think it's something that your community will find interesting. Head over here for details! If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch. Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new .Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Is this something you'd be interested in? If so, let me know and I can convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 17:06, July 22, 2015 (UTC) hi again! I was wondering if you'd had a chance to look over the new infobox layout and if you'd considered converting to the new format? Let me know and I can begin converting right away. Witnessme (talk) 22:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I'm not really active all that much here. If no one else disapproves, I'm all for it. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Please ban This user is VANDALIZING pages on the wikia page. Please ban him http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Change2 Npaproductions (talk) 00:44, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Done. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks so much PeterParker. I've been reverting his edits all day long. Finally, I can sleep! Npaproductions (talk) 03:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Heads up User is adding speculation to pages, not facts (verified anyway) - http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tompaulo1210 Npaproductions (talk) 00:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC)